Too Hot for Thomas
T'oo Hot for Thomas' is the twenty-fifth episode of the eighth season. Plot It is a hot summer day and James and Toby are taking children to the beach. Thomas wants to help, but he has to deliver ingredients to the ice cream factory First, which he finds unfair. On his way, he is made late by James crossing the intersection and having to wait for Toby to pass when he gets diverted into a siding. Trying to catch up with the priority that is still in his mind, Thomas attempts to leave the chocolate factory before the shunter can take off one of the truck's brakes, but only breaks a coupling and cocoa blasts everywhere from the pressure. Once Thomas' truck is refilled, he sets off and thinks he can take some children to the seaside. But an unfair catch comes into his work again; the ice cream factory manager asks him to wait for the ice cream to be finished and take it to the beach. When Thomas arrives, the children cheer for Thomas because he delivered the ice cream. Despite not being able to deliver the passengers, Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas that he is a Really Useful Engine and this makes Thomas very happy. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * Toby (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Norramby Seaside Station * The Fishing Village * Sodor Dairy * Sodor Ice Cream Factory * McColl Farm * Gordon's Hill * Kirk Ronan Junction * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the eighth season. * A deleted scene from Thomas Gets It Right is used. Goofs * In the close up of Thomas' driver, the raspberry tanker is not visible and the tree behind him is also much smaller. * When Thomas moves his truck of cocoa powder forward after wheel-slipping, he slows down before the powder explodes. * When the points switch back to Thomas' line, a skinny copper rod is moving off-screen. * When Thomas pulls into Seaside Halt, one of the children is missing a mouth. * The narrator says that the workmen filled Thomas' trucks with strawberries, but only one truck was filled. * When Thomas lets off steam before chuffing back to the signal, Thomas is pulling a grey van instead of a blue truck. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * It's Great To Be an Engine * The Complete Eighth Series * Funshine Children's Favourites DVD Packs * Classic Collection * 5 Adventurous DVDs AUS * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) US * It's Great To Be an Engine DVD Boxsets * Fun Pack * Let's Explore with Thomas GER * The Best Engines of Sodor MYS * Don't Tell Thomas and Other Adventures NL * A New Look for James Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Gallery File:TooHotForThomasUSTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:TooHotForThomas1.png File:TooHotForThomas2.png File:TooHotForThomas3.png File:TooHotForThomas4.png File:Raspberrytankers.png|Raspberry syrup tanker File:TooHotForThomas5.png File:TooHotForThomas6.png File:TooHotForThomas7.png|Thomas at the ice cream factory File:TooHotForThomas8.png File:TooHotForThomas9.png|The Ice Cream Factory manager File:TooHotForThomas10.png File:TooHotForThomas11.png File:TooHotForThomas12.png File:TooHotForThomas13.png|The Cream tank File:TooHotForThomas14.png|Thomas at Sodor Dairy File:TooHotForThomas15.png File:TooHotforThomas16.png File:TooHotForThomas17.png File:TooHotForThomas18.png File:TooHotForThomas19.png File:TooHotForThomas20.png File:TooHotForThomas21.png File:TooHotForThomas22.png File:TooHotForThomas23.png File:TooHotForThomas24.png File:TooHotForThomas25.png|Thomas at Farmer McColl's File:TooHotForThomas26.png File:TooHotForThomas27.png File:TooHotForThomas28.png File:TooHotForThomas29.png File:TooHotForThomas30.png File:TooHotForThomas31.png File:TooHotForThomas32.png File:TooHotForThomas33.png File:TooHotForThomas34.png File:TooHotForThomas35.png File:TooHotForThomas36.png File:TooHotForThomas37.png File:TooHotForThomas38.png File:TooHotForThomas39.png|Toby File:TooHotForThomas40.png File:TooHotForThomas41.png File:TooHotForThomas42.png File:TooHotForThomas43.png File:TooHotForThomas44.png File:TooHotForThomas45.png File:TooHotForThomas46.png File:TooHotForThomas47.png File:TooHotForThomas48.png File:TooHotForThomas49.png|Thomas at the Chocolate Factory File:TooHotForThomas50.png File:TooHotForThomas51.png File:TooHotForThomas52.png File:TooHotForThomas53.png File:TooHotForThomas54.png File:TooHotForThomas55.png File:TooHotForThomas56.png File:TooHotForThomas57.png File:TooHotForThomas58.png File:TooHotForThomas59.png File:TooHotForThomas60.png File:TooHotForThomas61.png File:TooHotForThomas62.png|Percy File:TooHotForThomas63.png File:TooHotForThomas64.png File:TooHotForThomas65.png File:TooHotForThomas66.png File:TooHotForThomas67.png File:TooHotForThomas68.png File:TooHotForThomas69.png|The Fat Controller File:TooHotForThomas70.png File:TooHotForThomas71.png File:TooHotForThomas72.png File:TooHotforThomas74.png File:TooHotforThomas.PNG|Deleted scene TooHotForThomasDeletedScene.jpeg|Deleted Scene Episode File:Too Hot For Thomas - British Narration|UK narration File:Too Hot for Thomas - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video